


The Angel

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Angel and Demon [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Cure, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Kidnapping, NSFW, Pain, Reader-Insert, Smut, Supernatural smut, angel trying to save demon!dean, reader is an angel, use of grace to heal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Demon!Dean leaves the angel in the alley, something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel

Dean pulled away from you, your lips still chasing his, hungry for the feel of his mouth on yours. He lowered you to the ground, your back scraping over the bricks on the wall, deep enough to leave marks that you would find later. You tried to fix your clothes, but your skirt was up under your breasts and the elastic had snapped on your panties when Dean had pulled you down onto him. You tugged at the skirt and let the underwear slide down your leg, giving it a subtle kick to the side while Dean tucked himself back into his pants and buttoned his jeans.

He put his hands on either side of your shoulders, trapping you against the wall. He pressed a kiss to your lips. “Thanks, angel,” he smirked. He turned abruptly and hurried back down the alley, pushing at the sleeves of his red shirt as he walked away.

You could feel it, your grace rushing through his veins, fighting the demon he’d become. You weren’t sure if he believed you when you said that you hadn’t done it on purpose, but that didn’t really matter. All you really cared about was that you’d been able to get the grace into him again. You watched him as he left, nearly running by the time he hit the head of the alley, his boot heels clicking on the pavement. You pulled your phone from your jacket pocket and hit redial. You finished straightening your clothes as you waited.

“Y/N?” Sam answered. “Did you find him?”

“Yes,” you answered. “But you’ll have to hurry. He’s on the move again.” You told him where you were, emphasizing again that he needed to hurry.

“I know,” he snapped and the call disconnected.

Sam wasn’t going to make it. You should have called him sooner, but how were you supposed to know that Dean would follow you out of the bar and that the two of you would...do what you had just done? He’d seen you a countless other times, known you were following him all those times, but he’d never come after you, stopped you, taken you.

You drew in a stuttering breath, trying to calm you racing heart. You could still feel Dean all over you; you could smell him on your clothes, taste him in your mouth, hear his grunts of pleasure in your ear. You didn’t know why, but that connection between the two of you was deep, really deep, burrowing itself deep into your senses, until you were completely taken over by them. You wondered if it was the same for him. You prayed it was the same for him.

You chanced a look at your phone, but only a couple of minutes had passed since you’d talked to Sam. You smacked your head against the wall behind you, frustrated with yourself. You shouldn’t have waited, it was going to be your fault that Sam would miss him yet again. You closed your eyes for a brief second before pushing yourself off the wall and following Dean out of the alley. You’d need to hurry to keep up with him, or you’d lose hours finding him again.

“Damn it,” you muttered.

You rounded the corner and walked right into a large group of people. You tried to push through the crowd, anxious to keep moving, but you were surrounded on all sides by people. You darted toward an opening in the group, but a hand closed around your wrist, a hand that also held an angel blade.

“I’m sorry, Y/N, but you need to come with me,” a voice murmured in your ear. “There’s someone who’d like to to talk to you.”

You turned to see coal black eyes staring into yours. You opened your mouth to scream, but the sound was cut off as a hand closed over your throat. You struggled to move, to break free, but you weren’t strong enough, not after spilling your grace into Dean. Your vision faded, spots filling your eyes as your airway cut off and you fell, right into the arms of the demon.

 


End file.
